Precipitado
by lucas.avila.73
Summary: Joe quiere declararse a Mimi, pero las cosas no le saldrán como él esperaba.


Estaba solo en su habitación, muy desordenada como nunca solía estarlo, algo le agobiaba; desde hacía casi un año, desde que entraron juntos al Digimundo se formulaba esta pregunta en su cabeza "¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?" Joe estaba muy decidido a confesarse a quién cree que es el amor de su vida, Mimi Tachikawa. A pesar de haberla visto un par de veces, antes del campamento de verano, fue en los hechos sucedidos luego cuando comenzó a sentir una conexión entre ambos; una prueba de esto, para él, son sus emblemas, la Sinceridad y la Inocencia son conceptos muy parecidos, lo que debe ser una señal de que su destino es estar juntos. Pero aún así no estaba seguro, nunca había encontrado la forma correcta, ni el momento adecuado para hacerlo, pero ahora, ahora estaba seguro que era el momento de hacerlo ¿Por qué? Porque ella le había invitado a comer a McDonalds, en otras palabras, era una cita, el momento ideal para declararse. Los nervios le hacían sudar torrencialmente, tenía que limpiarse las gafas constantemente por las gotas de sudor que caían en el cristal, no podía esperar a que llegue el día de mañana, el día en el que podrá declararse a su princesa, a su primer amor, a Mimi Tachikawa. Primero debe prepararse, debe usar un buen perfume... un buen perfume... ¡Un buen perfume! Se agarra la cabeza preocupado, y cómo no estarlo, él no usa perfume; corre a buscar sus ahorros, tiene suficiente dinero, pero el centro comercial cerrará en media hora, por lo que aún sigue preocupado, así que empieza a correr, sin peinarse ni arreglarse, saliendo casi a los golpes de su casa.

Corriendo por toda la calle, sólo quedan veinte minutos ahora, está demasiado lejos para llegar caminando antes que cierren ¿pero es necesario ir caminando? El autobús que pasa por el centro comercial acaba de parar frente a él, es su día de suerte, ahora podrá llegar a tiempo. Ya en el centro comercial y con dos minutos de sobra, ve que empiezan a cerrar algunos locales, empieza a correr, varios comercios que venden perfumes para hombres han cerrado ya sus puertas, pero por suerte ve uno abierto, así que entra corriendo, tropezando y dándose de cara contra el suelo.

- Estás apurado hoy niño - Afirma el dependiente de la tienda de perfumes, el cual es canoso, casi calvo, lleva anteojos, tiene una joroba en su espalda y usa un bastón de madera - ¿Por qué no te relajas? Si la tienda cierra antes de que tú llegues, compra mañana, la tienda no se va a ir jovencito.

- Usted no entiende señor, mañana tengo una cita - Joe intenta explicarse con el vendedor.

- Entonces quieres comprar un perfume para quedar presentable ¿No es así? - Ve a Joe asentir con su cabeza - Pues aquí tengo un perfume ideal para estar ocasiones, pero está un poquitín caro, su valor es de cien dólares.

- ¿¡Cien dólares!? Son casi como diez mil yenes - Lo piensa un poco - Pero lo vale, lo llevo.

- Buena decisión muchacho - Hace la transacción, cambiando el perfume por el dinero - Vuelve pronto.

Joe al fin termina de comprar lo único que le faltaba, ahora ya estaba listo, lo único que necesitaba era levantarse temprano, tenía que bañarse, tenía que cambiarse y llegar temprano a la cita, a las 14:00 en McDonalds. Ya todo arreglado, se dispone a ir a dormir, pues si no duerme bien, no podrá despertarse temprano para prepararse y no llegar tarde a dicha cita. Al día siguiente se despierta, mira el reloj y ve que son las 12:00... ¡Las 12:00! Está por llegar tarde, salta literalmente de la cama y corre al baño, se pega una ducha rápida, se viste, se pone el dichoso perfume y ya son las 13:00, al menos puede ir caminando esta vez. En el camino a la cita él compra un par de flores, rosas, la flor preferida de ella, debe llevar algo que le guste a ella, para sorprenderla. Él mucho no sabe sobre citas, sólo tiene una vaga idea por lo que ha visto en las películas y lo demás lo dicta su instinto, normalmente él no se siente seguro de sí mismo, pero ahora, ahora tiene la certeza de que no va a ser rechazado.

Ya en el centro comercial, donde está el McDonalds, busca a Mimi, pero se da cuenta que aún no había llegado, además de que él llegó cinco minutos más temprano, así que se sienta en una mesa no quedándole más remedio que esperar a que llegue. Alguien le tapa los ojos de atrás, se da inmediatamente de que es Mimi, pero le sigue el juego para no decepcionarla.

- ¿Quién soy? – Pregunta Mimi ingenuamente.

- No sé… no tengo idea – Joe se hace el tonto.

- Joe, tonto, soy tu amiga, Mimi, es increíble que no me reconocieras – Pronuncia esto con una dulce sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Joe se percata de algo en ella, estaba totalmente cambiada y eso que la última vez que la había visto fue ayer. Se había teñido y alaciado el pelo, ahora era rosa con rojo y tenía unas estrellas decorándolo; su camisa era azul, roja y blanca con una estrella en el medio y que además dejaba que se viera su ombligo; su falda blanca ahora estaba algo por encima de sus rodillas y ahora usaba unos zapatos de plataforma.

- Mimi… te ves hermosa – A Joe le agradó el cambio que dio su amiga en su aspecto.

- Gracias Joe, eres muy amable – Se sonroja.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Jeje, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? – Joe quiere ir directo al grano.

- Sí, claro que lo digo enserio, emm… mejor te lo digo después de comer ¿está bien? – Mimi quiere guardarse la razón de esta reunión para el final.

Joe se emociona, piensa "si deja lo que quiere decir para el final, debe de ser algo importante, sí, es algo muy importante y no puedo imaginarme otra cosa que no sea una declaración, aunque sería algo raro en ella, estoy seguro que será una declaración, pero yo voy a adelantarme y decírselo". Joe pide una "Big Mac", en cambio Mimi pide una "Cajita feliz" durante la cena ambos casi ni hablaron, se miraban fijo pero no podían dirigirse palabra, ella incomoda jugaba un poco con su muñeco de "Tetsuwan Atomu" que le había tocado en su cajita.

- Joe, tengo algo muy importante que decirte – Mimi dirige su mirada hacia el piso sonrojada.

- ¡Yo también tengo algo que decirte! Pero dilo tú primero – Joe tiene una gran sonrisa, cree, no, no lo cree, lo sabe, tiene la certeza de que ella se le confesará ahora mismo.

- Me voy a mudar a Estados Unidos.

Un gran silencio, un incómodo silencio, eso es lo que se había generado, esto no es definitivamente lo que Joe esperaba, por algunos segundos entró en shock, todos sus planes se caen a pedazos. Pero no era el momento de desesperar, ahora era su oportunidad, ahora o nunca, a todo o nada, ganar o perder, debía declararse ahora.

- ¿Sabes porque te digo esto a ti primero?- No – Joe prefiere no precipitarse y escuchar a Mimi antes de declararse.

- Siento que ambos somos muy cercanos, que tenemos una conexión – Escuchar estas palabras hacen crecer una sonrisa en el rostro de Joe – Siento que somos como hermanos.

Horror, eso es lo sintió Joe al escuchar esas terribles palabras, esas palabras que como una guadaña se clavaron en el corazón de Joe y le partieron en dos. No tiene posibilidades, ninguna, hasta alguien como Joe sabe que esas palabras cortan con cualquier intento de conquistar a alguien, nada pudo haberle dolido más a él que escuchar eso. Pero aún así, no quería lastimar a Mimi, no quería hacerle saber el mal que le había hecho a su corazón, ya que ella era inocente, es todo culpa de él, así que continuó con una sonrisa falsa y le siguió la corriente.

- Tú también eres como una hermana para mí, te quiero mucho, amiga – Casi no podía contener las lágrimas – Me tengo que ir, adiós, te veré en el aeropuerto.

Ya lejos del alcance de la vista de ella, él empieza a llorar, no puede creerlo, se había hecho tantas ilusiones para nada, fue un idiota al no contemplar otras posibilidades, había gastado buena parte de sus ahorros en unas flores que nunca entregó y en un perfume que posiblemente no vuelva a usar. Se sienta en la vereda a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido, pero no puede pensar, no puede hacer nada, sólo puede llorar y lamentarse sobre lo sucedido.

- Me precipité – Joe deja de llorar y comienza a caminar hacia su casa.

Fin


End file.
